


Story Ideas

by DaddyChad



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyChad/pseuds/DaddyChad
Summary: I post here story ideas for stories I would like to see and read in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

I am always looking for stories to read, but sometimes I want to read a story about something, but there is no story about it.  
So I had the idea to post story ideas for other people in the hope that they would use it so that I could read that story.


	2. Percy Jackson fanfiction(bxb) story idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story idea about an original male God that falls in love and has adventures in the Percy Jackson Universe.

I am always searching for stories to read and I am quite sad that I haven't really seen any about an original male God from Olympus(Olympian God) so I decided to post a sort of challenge

 

A few things I would like to see are: 

Slash(explicit or not is your choice, I myself am more fond of the explicit slash)  
For pairing you can choose from : OMC/Percy, OMC/Nico Di Angelo, OMC/Leo Valdez, OMC/Percy Jackson/Nico Di Angelo or OMC/Apollo or another male God  
When he dates a demi-god it's either because of a sort of "soul-bond" or just deep love 

The God's domain's you can choose yourself(make him atleast powerful enough to help fight Kronos or even more powerful)

The God is powerful enough to have a Council Seat(which would make it the "Big Thirtheen")

He is either the son of Zeus and Hera or Hades and Persephone(Yes dating with Nico would make it a some what incest relation if the OMC is the son of Hades, but every other powerful god is apparently fond of that)

He is allowed to sometimes assist his demi god "lover" if he dates one.

He must be loyal to the Olympians and not to Kronos or other anti-Olympian fucktwats.

\-------  
Any thing else you can really decide for yourself as long as it's not things from different fandoms(since this isn't a crossover challenge)


End file.
